Defying Gravity
by JessiiLuvsYew
Summary: Kurt and Blaine Hummel-Anderson have been married for 5 years. Kurt created a broadway musical about his life and he has been offered to perform it, bigtime. Will the couple stay together or will this once in a lifetime opportunatly come bwtween them? Its M for mild language and MAYBE some smut later on.


_**My FIRSTTTTT Fanfic! Hope Y'all Like It! Pleaseeeeeeeeeeee Review ;D I'm Hoping I Can Make This Longer Than One Chapter...PLEASE TELL MEH IF YOUSE LIKE IT xDDDDD Reviews are loveddddddd 3333**_

_** ~Jesss3333333**_

_**P.S. My Friend Dominique Wants Smut In Itttt...WHO AGREES/DISAGREES?**_

Kurt slowly walked into the house he shared with his long-time lover, Blaine Anderson. Ever since there marriage two years ago, Kurt and Blaine both progressed into their musical careers. They both went to NYADA. Blaine currently did private vocal lessons and competed in vocal competitions. Kurt, with the help of Blaine and his friends from New Directions, wrote a broadway show about his life. Kurt named his broadway after his favorite song, "Defiying Gravity". He has been offered to perform his broadway at a theater in NYC.

Kurt could hardly contain his excitement.

"Blaineeee!" Kurt cried out.

Blaine woke up groggily and left the bedroom, following the sound of Kurt's cry.

"Kurt? Honey, what's wrong?"

When Kurt saw Blaine in sweatpants and a grey tee, too large for his slim, muscular body shape, Kurt smiled broadly. Kurt was on the edge of tears.

"Oh, Kurt!" Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt and whispered in his ear. "Shhhh...babe what's wrong?"

Kurt started to cry. Blaine held him closer, slipping Kurt's head in between his shoulder and cheek. Kurt finally found the energy to speak.

"Mmmmy Brrrrrroadway!"

Kurt smiled bigger through the heavy tears escaping his eyes.

Blaine's face showed complete confusion. "What about it sweetcakes?"

Kurt pushed away slightly from Blaine, so he could see his face when he shared the news. Taking a deep breath, he wiped his eyes and made himself look serious.

"I got offered to perform Defying Gravity at a local theater in NYC." -'

Kurt's serious face cracked into a huge smile and more tears while Blaine's expression changed from confusion to shock. His lips curled upward and his eyes shone with excitement.

"Kurt! That's wonderful!"

They embraced. Kurt, putting his head inbetween Blaine's shoulder and cheek. Blaine, resting his head on the top of Kurt's. They remained like this til the oven beeped. Kurt jumped up and screamed running and slid under the hardwood dining table, hiding and shaking in fear. Blaine laughed and opened the oven door. The aroma of chocolate chip cookies filled the house. Blaine took them out and set them out to cool. Kurt looked out.

"Can we order chinese food..?" Kurt asked in a baby voice. Ever since he quit being a vegaterian, he got hooked on sushi. Seeing that Blaine was eyeing him, he softened his eyes and made a sad face. Blaine sighed.

"I guess..."

Kurt got up and bear hugged Blaine. He grabbed the menu for Sushi Palace and ran into the living room. Plopping on the couch, he grabbed the phone and speed-dialed the sushi place. While Kurt ordered, Blaine sat down at the table, digesting the news. Kurt's broadway is going to go live. At a theater. In NYC. Thousands of people.

"Sweetie?"

Blaine shook his head. Kurt wouldn't leave him for the bigtime deal. He cursed at himself for even thinking that. Kurt loved him.

"Yeah?"

"Can I borrow five bucks?"

Blaine muttered to himself humerously, "Classic Kurt."

Kurt's head popped up from looking at the menu. "Whaaaa...?"

Blaine laughed. "Nothin' babe, go back to your sushi menu."

Kurt snorted, rolled his eyes playfully, and continued to look over the other options. Despite the fact that he already ordered, Kurt liked to look at the whole menu.

They sat like this for a while. Kurt, reading the menu, and Blaine watching Kurt from the doorway. Blaine cleared his throat quietly.

"Kurt?"

Kurt looked up at him, eyes shining and still smiling. "Mhm?"

Blaine swallowed. "You wouldn't leave me for your dream, right?"

"Of course not!" Kurt looked at Blaine, concerned. "Why would you think that?"

Blaine smiled slightly. "No reason."

Kurt shrugged slightly, a goofy grin plastered to his face.

Blaine sighed quietly and turned on the tv. He curled up on the couch, focusing his eyes on the moving people on-screen.


End file.
